Mi vida en tu mirada
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: "Sé que no puedes verme, pero estoy aquí, caminando junto a ti" ReinerxBertholdt


Miro la fachada de este viejo edifico en el que ya estoy tan acostumbrado a estar mientras algunas personas caminan junto a mí, incluso a través de mí, pero ni siquiera se percatan de mi presencia. Entre estos jóvenes llenos de vida busco a la razón de que yo esté aquí parado, y sonrió un poco al verle, pues sobresale entre todos los presentes. Está acompañado de un grupo de personas, parece que quieren ir a algún lugar, pero como siempre él rechaza la invitación y se separa de ellos, despidiéndose y sonriendo. Me gusta verle así, y es el único lugar en donde puedo mirarle como si él fuera una persona normal.

En cuanto cruza la puerta del colegio se vuelve esa persona tan conocida para mí, alguien a quien sólo yo he podido mirar a pesar de que está más presente en este mundo que yo. Se coloca unos audífonos, igual que siempre, y en su rostro se desdibuja esa tierna sonrisa que había esbozado para dar paso a su perpetuo rostro de tristeza, sus ojos se ven opacos e incluso unas pequeñas ojeras parecen ocupar sus ojos en un segundo. Yo me apresuro a llegar a su lado sin hacer ruido y caminamos juntos, como todos los días, rumbo a esa mansión donde vive.

Esta persona es Bertholdt Hoover ¿por qué camino a su lado y le acompaño como si mi "vida" dependiera de eso? Fácil. Él me hizo consciente del mundo en el que ahora me encuentro, y aunque no pueda verme ni tocarme de una u otra manera también me hizo quererle. Es un chico de diecisiete años bastante único, pues es inusualmente alto, incluso más que yo que no puedo decirme bajo de estatura, pero es increíblemente tímido y cruza por una fuerte depresión. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi pude darme cuenta de lo inseguro que es a pesar de ser un adolescente sumamente atractivo. Tiene la piel ligeramente morena, el cabello negro, y sus ojos. ¡Dios! Qué ojos. Son orbes oscuros, pero en los que se adivina un ligero tono verde. Sé que no debo acercarme mucho a él, pero en algunas ocasiones mando mis precauciones por un pozo y me quedo mirando fijamente esa maravillosa mezcla de colores en su iris, incluso cuando sé que él nunca podrá mirarme.

Le encontré en esta ciudad mientras yo vagaba por el mundo. No sé cuánto tiempo recorrí la tierra pues los de mi tipo nos mantenemos ajenos al tiempo la mayor parte de las ocasiones, así que yo sólo me dediqué a darle vueltas y vueltas a la esfera, que ya no era como la conocí. Yo era un soldado en los tiempos de guerra de mi país hace bastante tiempo, huérfano y sin intenciones de contraer matrimonio ni formar una familia en aquellos hostiles tiempos morí tres años después de enlistarme en las fuerzas armadas junto con toda la división de la que era líder durante una batalla, tenía diecinueve años en ese entonces.

Un día, mucho tiempo después de mi muerte, simplemente aparecí de nuevo en el mundo, pero ya era sólo mi alma o lo que sea que yo soy ahora. Supongo que entré en un estado de shock al ver que todo lo que había a mi alrededor era muy diferente de lo que yo recordaba. Edificios, miles de personas, algo a lo que llaman autos, todos los vivos con la nariz metida en cajitas que llevan por nombre celular. En fin, nada que pudiera compararse a los campos de batalla o pueblos destrozados por guerreros enemigos. En ese estado de pánico por lo desconocido me dediqué a recorrer todo el planeta, en un tiempo que para mí eran como minutos pero que bien pudieron ser años, hasta que lo encontré a él. Un día mientras caminaba entre los vivos, algunos me recordaban a aquellos contra los que combatíamos y me hacían querer matarlos sin más, aunque no había nada que yo pudiera hacerles pues no estoy en contacto con el plano físico, vi a ese chico en el jardín de lo que parecía ser un colegio, él tenía quince años en ese entonces. Tenía un libro entre sus manos y parecía bastante centrado en lo que leía, así que me acerqué a él y le miré con detenimiento. Me gustó todo de ese chico en ese pequeño momento, me hizo olvidar toda la tensión y odio que sentía por los vivos, que ahora parecían llevar una vida tan fácil luego de los duros tiempos que yo tuve que enfrentar. Así que me decidí por seguirle durante su día y así averigüe todo lo que sé de él ahora. Que no es una persona muy sociable, que es introvertido, que es muy bueno en el colegio y sobre todo que se siente solo.

Llegamos a su casa y sin más se dirige a su habitación, donde pasará todo el día. Yo hago mi recorrido de rutina por los lugares de su mansión y me doy cuenta que como siempre su madre está al teléfono hablando con quien parece ser un hombre mientras sonríe tontamente y habla con un tono de voz juguetón. El padre de Berth no se encuentra en casa pues de nuevo está de viaje, aunque en estos años me he dado cuenta de que sus _negocios_ sólo implican ir a cualquier lugar del mundo en que pueda gastar dinero en prostitutas de alto nivel. Es aquí en dónde me di cuenta que los vivos luchan sus propias batallas de una manera diferente a la nuestra, que ellos también viven en una constante guerra.

Voy hasta la habitación de Berth cruzando algunas paredes pues conozco ya esta casa a la perfección y llegó rápidamente con él. Está en el baño de lo que es su espacioso cuarto, mirando fijamente un frasquito naranja que tiene una etiqueta blanca adherida, y yo no tengo necesidad de acercarme para saber lo que dice.

 _Bertholdt Hoover_

 _Antidepresivo prescrito._

Y hay muchos más frasquitos de donde vino ese, todos con diferentes etiquetas. Medicamentos para su ansiedad, para hacerle dormir, para que tenga apetito. Todas esas pastillas que le vuelven una persona soñolienta, que me quitan a ese chico de ojos brillantes y adorable sonrisa que me hizo ser consciente de que ya no soy un guerrero y que no tengo que luchar más, que guardan a mi moreno en un cuerpo demasiado cansado. Y digo mío porque de una u otra manera él me pertenece, he estado a su lado cuando nadie más, yo le doy toda mi atención y velo por su bien, y aunque en mi estado no puedo hacer gran cosa por lo menos le acompaño en momentos en que siente que no tiene a nadie. Soy posesivo, qué se le puede hacer.

Finalmente destapa ese frasco y otros dos y toma las pastillas que requiere. Yo le miro desde el marco de la puerta y me parte un poco el verle mirarse en el espejo antes de poner una expresión de desaprobación y girarse para salir de ahí. Es raro como los muertos podemos sentir dolor emocional.

El día pasa como siempre, él hace tareas y lee encerrado entre estas paredes que contienen todo lo que un adolescente pudiera desear, y que sin embargo no le brindan consuelo alguno. Sólo sale para ir comer, pero se sienta solo en la barra de la cocina, pues no le gusta ver los lugares vacíos del espacioso comedor. Yo estoy frente a él y le miro comer sin ganas, sé que tiene sueño por el medicamento y que como ya no tiene más deberes qué hacer probablemente pase el resto del día durmiendo.

Esta es la vida de mi muchacho, una que me esfuerzo por cambiar a pesar de que no puedo hacer más que acompañarlo.

 **29 de junio.**

Es fin de semana y Berth no tiene nada qué hacer pues todos sus exámenes ya pasaron, como es su costumbre aprobó todo con buenas notas, y ahora sólo está sentado en la cama sin más. Me alegro al ver que mira por la enorme ventana de su habitación y luego de mirar el cielo por un minuto se levanta. Se cambia el pijama y toma algunos lápices y un bloc de dibujo. Salimos al espacioso jardín y nos dirigimos a una terraza desde la que se puede mirar las extensiones de pasto y árboles, su casa es hermosa. Él se sienta en uno de los mullidos sofás y recorre con sus peculiares ojos el vasto campo hasta que encuentra algo que le agrada lo suficiente y se pone a hacer trazos y líneas que en un rato se convertirán en un hermoso paisaje a escala de grises. Yo lo miro dibujar pues me encanta la manera en que él esboza y rellena esa hoja en blanco para darle vida a algo. Mi moreno tiene un gran talento para el arte, incluso a veces también escribe, pero yo no me he atrevido a acercarme en esos momentos en que rasga el papel con un bolígrafo o teclea en su computadora pues creo que eso es algo muy suyo, son ratos en lo que descarga un poco de lo mucho que siente y no quiero entrometerme en ello.

Luego de unas horas que no se sienten como tal él termina con su dibujo y yo miro encantado la combinación de texturas que ha logrado con los diferentes lápices. Él esboza una genuina sonrisa ante lo que ha logrado y me desarmo ante esa felicidad que pocas veces puedo apreciar, pero que es tan arrebatadora que incluso yo me siento rebosante de alegría.

Se levanta del sofá y se dirige de vuelta a la casa pues al parecer pronto lloverá. Yo le miró alejarse antes de volver a dirigir mi vista al que ahora es el sombrío jardín, pues las nubes han encapotado el cielo. Berth quiere estudiar algo relacionado con el arte o con la literatura clásica, pero no se atreve a decirlo a sus padres pues ellos esperan que continúe con la tradición de ser abogado que su familia ha seguido por generaciones, y yo quisiera ayudarle, incitarlo a que siga sus sueños no importa si todos se oponen, pero soy sólo un fantasma.

 **11 de agosto.**

Berth ha tenido un mal día en la escuela, tiene demasiadas cosas qué hacer de un día para otro y la presión puede con él. Siempre que algo así sucede el pánico puede se hace de su razón y su mente maquina más de lo normal por lo que la ansiedad se hace presente. Él está en el baño, sentado en el suelo y tiene el frasquito de las pastillas para la ansiedad junto a él, pero no lo ha abierto. En cambio, tiene una aguja entre sus dígitos y las lágrimas recorren su rostro mientras pincha sus dedos y gruesas gotas de sangre comienzan a salir de su piel. Hace esto muchas veces y el líquido rojo comienza a gotear en el blanco suelo.

Yo siento que me vuelvo loco ante sus acciones, pero sólo puedo mirarle. Quisiera detenerlo, pero no puedo, y tampoco debo. Aunque yo soy invisible y no puedo entrar en contacto con nada físico por alguna extraña razón él puede sentirme, lo descubrimos de la peor manera. La primera vez que le vi hacerse daño intenté detenerlo, me abalancé sobre él e intenté quitarle la navaja que tenía en sus manos. Aunque sólo pude atravesarle él lo sintió y entró en un terrible ataque de pánico, no sabía lo que había sucedido y creía que estaba alucinando. Lo llevaron al hospital y estuvo sedado por algunas horas hasta que al despertar el médico le aseguró que no debía preocuparse y que ya estaba bien. Sus padres no fueron a verlo en ningún momento y volvió a casa con su chofer, acompañado de una enfermera. Otro frasquito naranja se sumó a la colección.

Le hicieron varias pruebas, pero determinaron que no sufría esquizofrenia ni nada por el estilo, así que lo atribuyeron a la presión de tener que entrar a preparatoria y no se dijo nada más, ni siquiera cuando los médicos notaron los múltiples cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento toda la tranquilidad que él me había brindado se fue a la mierda y yo quise matar a sus padres. Ellos pagan todo esto, el dinero para el medicamento, el doctor, la terapia, salía de sus bolsillos y a ellos les importaba un carajo. Ambos tenían la idea de que su hijo atravesaba sólo una crisis por la adolescencia y que pronto se le pasaría, ninguno parecía tener conocimiento de que Berth tomaba medicación controlada y que tenía múltiples problemas emocionales. Él era como un adorno más en esa casa, una mascota que los empleados se encargaban de alimentar.

Desde ese día supe que él notaba mi presencia, que a veces podía saber si yo estaba cerca e incluso que también me escucha, por lo que intento mantenerme apartado y sin hacer ruido. Sin embargo, me permito estar cerca de él en contados momentos, siempre intentando no tocarlo. Poco a poco ha dejado de tener miedo y creo que ya no piensa que alucina, así que ha dejado de darle mucha importancia al asunto.

 **25 de agosto.**

Mi moreno mira por la ventana del auto mientras escucha música con los audífonos. Yo estoy sentado junto a él y libero un poco de energía haciendo que la pantalla del aparatito que tiene a su lado se encienda para poder ver lo que está escuchando. Si hay algo que le gusta hacer a Berth es perderse en las notas de la música, la escucha la mayor parte del tiempo y me gusta verle cantar o mover los labios siguiendo la letra de la canción. Tiene gustos algo particulares y su inseparable iPod contiene la mezcla más rara de géneros musicales que yo haya visto alguna vez, pero me gusta eso de él, además de que nunca puedo adivinar qué es lo que va a escuchar pues no elige canciones de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo.

 **04 de septiembre.**

Estoy parado en el jardín de la escuela de Berth, intentando respirar con calma y controlando la furia que amenaza con hacerse de mí.

Evito mirar de nuevo la escena frente a mis ojos por lo que me alejo aún más y le doy la espalda a mi moreno y a la joven que está hablando con él. No sé si mi enojo pueda causarle algún daño y no quiero averiguarlo, por lo que mantengo mi distancia. Ella solamente le está pidiendo ayuda para una materia que se le dificulta y mi muchacho intenta decirle que no es tan bueno como para darle clases, pero todo el mundo sabe que él es excelente sólo que no puede creerse que es bueno en algo. Detrás de la inocente petición de esa chica yo sé que se esconde la intención de lograr algo más con Berth, la he visto mirarle y sus amigas la animan a decirle lo que siente. Sé que ella no tiene la más mínima posibilidad de estar con él porque no le interesan las chicas, pero debo convencerme de que por más que quiera ese chico no es de mi propiedad, que nunca podremos estar juntos y que algún día lo veré seguir con su vida. Sin embargo, los fantasmas somos muy temperamentales y sobreprotectores. Finalmente él accede a sacrificar sus horas de lectura en uno de sus recesos por ayudarle a estudiar y ella se va radiante de felicidad, creo que intentó darle un beso en la mejilla al despedirse, pero él se sobresaltó y sólo dijo adiós.

Espero que sepa mantenerse alejada si no quiere que pruebe con ella qué puedo causar cuando estoy enojado.

 **18 de septiembre.**

Son las cuatro de la madrugada y estoy acostado junto a Berth. Le ha costado mucho dormir y tuvo que tomar un poco más de pastillas para poder conciliar el sueño. Usualmente no me gusta el que se medique tanto, pero por hoy lo prefiero. Su padre está en casa y fue una de esas muy raras noches en que su rota familia se reunió para cenar en el comedor. Todo parecía ir bien, sus padres hablaban entre ellos mientras él sólo comía, sin embargo, su padre pareció reparar en su presencia y le preguntó sobre la escuela y sus amigos. Él se puso nervioso como siempre que tiene que hablar con él y le contó pequeñas cosas. El hombre es bastante extraño pues se muestra alegre, pero en cualquier momento puede volverse terriblemente serio y molestarse por todo, Berth lo sabe y por eso actúa con cautela y tiene miedo de decir algo que altere los ánimos de esa calmada cena.

Su padre parecía feliz con las respuestas y luego de un momento, tan rápido como apagar la luz de una habitación, puso expresión seria y su voz parecía salida del mismo averno. Le preguntó a mi moreno si ya había comenzado a evaluar la lista de universidades que desde un principio se le había dado y en las que sólo se le presentó la posibilidad de estudiar para abogado. Yo miré al tipo con odio al ver como mi muchacho luchaba por no colapsar y mantenía la mirada fija en la mesa, disculpándose por no haber podido analizar todavía todo con detenimiento. Recibió toda clase de palabras _tranquilizadoras_ por parte de sus padres, que llevaban un tinte de "más te vale que dejes hacer el idiota igual que siempre", asegurándole que aún le quedaba un año para decidir y se fue a su habitación. Lo vi peleando consigo mismo por contener las lágrimas y las ganas de hacerse daño por unas horas hasta que finalmente, y luego de tres pastillas para dormir, pudo conciliar el sueño.

La única ocasión en que podía ver a su padre y ese idiota le cuestionaba sobre algo que alteraba sobremanera a su hijo. Y ahora yo sólo intentaba acariciar su rostro que, aunque dormido, no dejaba de verse intranquilo.

 **27 de septiembre.**

Está lloviendo y Berth camina feliz entre las casi vacías calles de la ciudad, sosteniendo un paraguas y respirando el aroma a tierra húmeda que hay en el aire. Le gustan mucho los días de lluvia en que el aire es frío. Está nervioso, pero intenta calmarse con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los adoquines del piso. Yo también me siento feliz y voy a su lado mientras la lluvia me atraviesa. Hoy es un día inusual, él ha aceptado reunirse con sus amigos para tomar un café y estudiar para un examen importante. No sé a qué dios le debo el que mi moreno haya querido salir de su casa para estar con otras personas, pero con gusto le entregaré lo que soy cuando ya no pueda seguir junto a este muchacho. Nos detenemos un momento fuera de la cafetería y le veo tomar un respiro y decirse palabras de ánimo antes de entrar. Cierra el paraguas y se adentra en el establecimiento.

-Tú puedes-le digo mientras lo veo recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

Él se sobresalta un poco y se gira a mirarme, aunque sé que sólo ve la calle vacía. Podría contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que le he hablado, pero este momento lo amerita y yo sé que él agradece que quien sea que esté a su lado le apoye.

Decido entrar un momento con él y, luego de verle saludar tímidamente a sus amigos y de que parece genuinamente feliz y no sólo lo pretende, me voy a pasear por los alrededores y volveré en una hora. A esas personas siempre les ha mostrado su mejor rostro, ese muchacho que no es en ningún otro lugar que no sea la escuela. Berth parece muy obstinado a que nadie vea lo roto que está, y yo le agradezco profundamente porque a pesar de que tiene dudas sabe que estoy ahí y aun así me deja ver todo lo que le pasa.

 **01 de octubre.**

Hoy mi moreno está alegre, y yo no puedo pedir más pues ha podido mantenerse en ese estado desde aquel día en que fue con sus amigos. Ha pasado el examen que le tenía tan nervioso y ha obtenido la mejor nota de su clase. Estamos en su habitación, él sentado en sofá junto a una ventana mirando la hoja de su prueba con una sonrisa que me hace querer abrazarlo. Me siento frente a él y miro los inusuales pero hermosos destellos que hay en sus ojos. Me permito recorrer su rostro con la mirada mientras gravo cada centímetro de su físico en mi memoria. Desearía poder mantener esa expresión en él siempre, incluso quisiera que esa felicidad fuera por mí, porque él me quisiera tanto como yo le quiero.

-Ojalá pudiera mostrárselo a mamá-dice en un susurro mientras su sonrisa se opaca un poco con la melancolía y mira por la ventana.

Reprimo las ganas de acariciar una de sus manos y yo también miro a través del cristal. Sé que él quisiera que sus padres vieran lo que logra, sé que añora una caricia, una palmadita en la cabeza mientras escucha lo orgullosos que sus progenitores se sienten de él. Pero hace mucho que renunció a sus intentos de ser notado por las personas de su casa. Desde que él era un niño que ya no corría a mostrarle sus dibujos a su madre, que ya no intentaba hacer algo para ellos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi muchacho perdió su sonrisa. Se resignó a crecer solo, a jugar de vez en cuando con las personas de la servidumbre que tarde o temprano se iban y a guardar todas sus buenas notas para cuando sus padres tuvieran tiempo de prestarle atención. Así era como en una cajita él tenía muchos papeles. Exámenes con excelentes notas, dibujos que fueron mejorando con el tiempo, cartas a sus padres, historias escritas por él que eran maravillosas según sus profesores de literatura, en fin, mil cosas que jamás saldrían de esa caja para ser tocadas por manos que no fuera las de Berth. Y ahí iba una más.

Él se sentó en su escritorio y encendió su computadora, señal de que se sentía con ánimos de escribir. Yo me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a la puerta, pero me detengo y me giro a mirarle un momento.

A la mierda mis precauciones.

Me acerco a él y me inclino para besar rápidamente su mejilla.

-Felicidades-susurro.

Camino de nuevo y salgo de la habitación cruzando la pared, cuando estoy en el pasillo me dejo caer en el piso me tapo el rostro con las manos. No sé si tengo un corazón, pero siento como algo se acelera dentro de mí. Sé que él me ha sentido, sé que me ha escuchado. Se sobresaltó, pero no hizo nada por intentar ver quien estaba ahí o evitar el contacto que tuvimos.

Maldita sea Berth, no me hagas enamorarme más de ti.

 **09 de octubre.**

Este estado de felicidad parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Hace dos días la mansión se volvió una zona de guerra y mi muchacho intenta recibir la menor cantidad de daños posible manteniéndose en la fortaleza que es su habitación. No sé qué habrá sucedido con sus padres, pero de repente se han comenzado a pelear por las constantes infidelidades por parte de ambos. Eso es una estupidez puesto que desde que yo llegué aquí las cosas ya estaban mal, pero ahora ambos parecen hacerse las víctimas mientras ignoran que quien más sufre en todo esto es ese hijo al que apenas ven un par de horas al día.

Berth se ha mantenido entre su habitación y la escuela, y espera encontrar un poco de paz manteniéndose medicado. Usualmente él no seguía las indicaciones del doctor al pie de la letra, pero ahora parece que estar en un perpetuo estado de soñolencia es mejor que escuchar las cosas que sus padres gritan por toda la casa y las veces en que su madre va a lloriquear con él como si mi moreno no tuviera ya demasiados problemas con su sola existencia.

Si antes odiaba a ese par de idiotas ahora de verdad quiero deshacerme de ellos, pero no sé qué clase de daño pueda provocar eso en mi muchacho y prefiero no actuar por impulso. Sólo puedo acompañarlo igual que siempre. En esta pulcra casa que da la impresión de albergar a una familia perfecta y sin problemas las cosas se están saliendo de control demasiado rápido. Se ha hablado de divorcio, de terapias de pareja y familiares, de comprar cosas caras para enmendar los errores; pero nadie parece darse cuenta de que la persona más dañada aquí no es ninguno de esos dos inútiles que se recriminan el haberse metido a la cama de otras personas.

 **17 de octubre.**

Los ánimos se han calmado un poco en la casa, pero yo estoy más preocupado que nunca. Veo a Berth intentar no quedarse dormido mientras mira al pizarrón. Está en clase de literatura, algo que le encanta y sin embargo no presta la más mínima atención. Tiene unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos casi verdes y ya no esfuerza demasiado por poner buena cara ante sus compañeros, quienes parecen un poco preocupados por su estado.

No ha dormido bien la mayoría de las noches y ya no toma los medicamentos como hace unos días, ahora sólo parece tomar el frasquito que sea sin molestarse en mirar la etiqueta y engulle una pastilla a cualquier hora.

 **21 de octubre.**

Berth está empacando sus cosas en silencio y yo estoy sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana. No hay música, él no canta.

Desde que la pelea de sus padres inició él se ha mantenido en completo silencio, ni siquiera dentro de su habitación se atreve a hablar e incluso él parece más muerto que yo. Sólo sale para comer y parece que tiene un constante miedo de cruzarse en el camino de sus padres, pues todo el tiempo mantiene la mirada fija en el suelo, y es entendible pues cada que podían sus malditos progenitores desquitaban sus frustraciones en él, diciéndole toda clase de estupideces. Así que es como si él mismo fuera un fantasma en este campo minado, esperando que su presencia no sea notada para evitar más heridas en este fuego cruzado.

Hace días que él ya no sonríe para nada, ni siquiera en la escuela. A penas prueba bocado y las pastillas para dormir han comenzado a agotarse pues es lo que más consume, ya que ha dejado casi completamente los antidepresivos y la medicina para la ansiedad. En un intento por salvar este asco de situación sus padres han planeado unas vacaciones familiares, así que él tiene permiso para faltar al colegio por dos semanas y ni siquiera se despidió de nadie, no quiere decir palabra.

Una de las sirvientas llama a su puerta y él se apresura a abrir. Ella le entrega una bolsita de papel y se despide rápidamente, él a penas asiente con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Va hasta su cama y toma un bolso, yo lo acompaño hasta el baño donde le veo abrir el primer cajón del tocador y sacar todos los frasquitos naranjas para vaciarlos en ese bolso. Después regresamos a su cama y vacía también el contenido de la bolsa que le dio la sirvienta. Es otra ración de medicamentos para el viaje. Cierra todo sin más y se sienta en la cama a esperar, mirando sus manos. Yo me siento en el piso frente a él y miro sus ojos. Antes en momentos así siempre le veía luchando por no llorar, por permanecer impasible ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero ahora ya no hay nada de eso en él. Sus ojos carecen de vida y su expresión es neutra, como si nada de lo que sucede pudiera lastimarle ya.

 **22 de octubre.**

Berth juega distraídamente con su comida mientras mira por la ventana del avión. A su lado tiene la pastilla que se supone debió tomar hace una hora para que tuviera apetito. La guarda en su bolsillo y espera a que una de las azafatas recoja el desayuno que apenas tocó. Sus padres están detrás de él, ambos leyendo y sin prestarse atención.

Vaya manera de querer arreglar las cosas.

 **23 de octubre.**

Al fin hemos llegado al hotel luego de casi un día de viaje. Más que un cuarto de hotel esto es casi un departamento lujosamente decorado. Mi moreno está en su habitación, mirando el océano desde su balcón mientras sus padres salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, él no quiso salir de aquí y apenas dijo un par de palabras desde que llegamos. Las cosas parecen ir un poco mejor y el ambiente se siente un tanto más tranquilo, pero Berth no parece percatarse de nada. Últimamente sólo se pierde en sus pensamientos y no presta atención a nada, ni siquiera a mí que no he sido particularmente silencioso en estos días, y esa indiferencia me duele, pero entiendo por lo que está pasando y no me lo quiero tomar como algo personal.

Sólo espero que todo esto pase pronto.

 **25 de octubre.**

Ha habido otra discusión de la que ya no me preocupe por seguir los detalles, sólo permanecí con mi moreno quien subió el volumen de la televisión para no escuchar a sus padres y se encerró en el baño con una navajita para rasurar que había en éste. De nuevo sólo me senté frente a él mientras le veía marcar sus antebrazos.

Al final de todo parece que sus padres se empeñaron en hacer que nada pasaba y actuaron felices frente a él, eso parece ser un progreso para ellos, mientras que mi muchacho vestía un fino suéter en aquella playa, cosa de la que no se percataron.

 **26 de octubre.**

La situación parece haber avanzado un paso para retroceder diez más. Hoy por fin salimos de la habitación y Berth parecía tener algo de hambre, por lo que fuimos a buscar cualquier cosa que él quiera comer y esperaba que podieramos pasar la mayor parte del día fuera. Cuando estamos en el vestíbulo del hotel mi muchacho se da cuenta de que ha olvidado el celular y volvemos rápidamente a la habitación. Él entra sin hacer ruido, como siempre, y va rápidamente a su cuarto, regresa con el teléfono en la mano y los dos nos quedamos de piedra al escuchar ligeras risas salir del cuarto de sus padres, y luego una voz que ninguno de los dos reconoce. La puerta está ligeramente abierta y él y yo nos asomamos para ver qué es lo que sucede. Si yo que soy un muerto me sentí al borde de un paro cardíaco no imagino qué debió sentir él.

Salimos rápidamente de la habitación y en el ascensor no puedo dejar de ver la expresión derrotada de mi moreno. Sé que la imagen de su madre en la cama con otro hombre no va a abandonar sus pensamientos. Se supone que el padre de Berth había salido rápidamente porque atendería un pequeño negocio y al parecer su esposa no había perdido el tiempo. Sin embargo, yo sabía que el hombre lo único que iba a atender era a una mujer con la que se había estado comunicando desde que llegamos aquí.

Al llegar al vestíbulo abarrotado de gente nos apresuramos a salir, aunque estoy seguro de que Berth ya no tiene hambre. Y en el camino vemos a su padre llegar a los ascensores. Yo doy un suspiro de alivio porque hayamos salido a tiempo de ese lugar, no hay que ser adivino para saber que va a estallar una guerra dentro de esas paredes.

Esta noche mi muchacho pidió otra habitación solo por una noche y dormimos fuera de la batalla. Sus padres ni siquiera se percataron de su ausencia.

 **30 de octubre.**

Los padres de Berth ya ni siquiera se prestan atención y cada quien se va por su lado, han vuelto sólo para dormir algunas horas y vuelven a irse, dudo que si quiera piensen que su hijo está aquí y que se supone que esto eran vacaciones familiares. A él le han dejado varios fajos con billetes de alta denominación y una nota en la que le pedían que se divirtiera. ¿Son idiotas o qué?

 **02 de noviembre**

Es casi media noche y Berth y yo caminamos por las calles de esta desconocida ciudad, yo intento recordar en camino de vuelta al hotel, pero no puedo prestar mucha atención a todo mientras le sigo apresuradamente.

Si las cosas estaban mal, ahora todo termino de irse a la mierda.

Su padre llegó ebrio al hotel y su madre ni siquiera estaba ahí, así que queriendo evitar los gritos del que se suponía era un abogado serio huyó del hotel.

Me siento demasiado nervioso mientras miro a todos lados, hace un rato que salimos de lo que es la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad y nos adentramos en calles menos lujosas, pero Berth no parece percatarse de nada de esto, no presta atención de a dónde va, él sólo quiere escapar de lo que siente.

Hace días que el medicamento parece haber dejado de hacer efecto. Él seguía las instrucciones del doctor, incluso tomaba más dosis de las indicadas, pero ya nada parecía suficiente para borrar su miedo y ansiedad. Tiene los brazos y piernas vendados por los cortes, pero ni así se calmó. Esta vez el que tiene pánico soy yo, no sé qué hacer, sólo puedo seguirle mientras ruego porque se tranquilice y quiera volver al hotel pronto. Tomaremos un taxi o yo intentaré guiarle de regreso y entonces haré algo que he querido hacer desde que le conocí, desde que me di cuenta de la vida que él lleva.

Buscaré una manera para no hacerle sufrir y lo mataré. Lo traeré conmigo para que no sufra más, para que sepa que puede ser un espectador de la vida sin tener que soportar todas esas cosas que le hacen tanto daño. Le diré todo lo que siento por él, le agradeceré como se debe todo lo que hizo por mí sin saberlo y por fin podré quedarme a su lado. Sé que es una idea egoísta, sé que él tiene mucho por delante pero ya no puedo soportar la manera en que sufre por la maldita familia que tiene, he visto suficiente. No sé si él me odie por acabar con su vida, pero por lo que he visto mi moreno tampoco tiene muchas ganas de continuar con una existencia que ya está planeada por todos menos por él, así que prefiero ser yo quien termine con su sufrimiento y no verle cometer una locura como saltar desde el balcón su habitación en el hotel o cortarse las venas, pues ya es suficientemente duro verle rasgar esa hermosa piel canela que tiene.

En un momento me detengo en la apenas iluminada calle en la que estamos e intento tomar su mano, pero de nuevo sólo logro atravesarle.

-Tenemos que volver-le digo.

Se sobresalta ante mis acciones y se gira, aunque sabe que no podrá verme. Parece a punto de quebrarse y yo estoy por abrazarle cuando veo a alguien aparecer detrás de él, tengo un mal presentimiento y me pongo inquieto, sé que la temperatura a mi alrededor baja y que Berth siente mi energía, pero presiento que algo va a salir mal. Entiendo que mi instinto no ha fallado cuando veo a esa persona sacar un arma y apuntar a mi moreno.

Atravieso rápidamente el cuerpo de Berth y me dirijo a esa persona, pero no mido mis actos. Mi muchacho, al notar que he pasado a través de él, se gira y no sé cómo, pero quien está apuntándole se da cuenta de que me dirijo hacía él y dispara.

Los proyectiles me atraviesan y yo me detengo para mirar como un par de balas se insertan en el cuerpo de Bertholdt. Él se arrodilla, sostiene su vientre que sangra profusamente y se desploma en el suelo. La ira me invade y me adentro en el cuerpo de ese hijo de puta que le ha hecho daño a mi muchacho sólo para estrujar sus órganos, y presiono su corazón entre mis manos hechas de energía hasta que estalla. Disfruto los gritos de agonía de ese tipo, pero en cuanto salgo de él recupero la noción de lo que ha pasado, y corro hasta el cuerpo de mi moreno. Berth a penas respira y de su garganta sale un pequeño gorgoteo, acompañado de sangre. Una bala le ha perforado un pulmón.

-Berth-le llamo con desesperación.

Quiero tocar su cuerpo, pero sólo puedo atravesarlo, quiero acariciarlo, decirle que todo está bien, que él va a estar bien y grito por ayuda mientras miro a mi alrededor, pero nadie puede escuchar la voz de un fantasma.

Siento una presión en mi muñeca y con los ojos muy abiertos miro a mi moreno, quien no parece sorprendido al ver como su mano rodea algo invisible.

-Gracias-me dice en un susurro apenas audible.

Él puede tocarme, ya no sólo me atraviesa. Intento tocar su cabello y mis dedos generan una pequeña brisa que mueve su oscura melena, eso es suficiente para mí. Le hago sentir esa pequeña corriente de aire en sus mejillas, que están siento mojadas por algunas lágrimas y por la sangre que sale de su boca.

-No sé quién eres-continúa y yo quiero hacerle callar mientras escucho que algunas voces se acercan-pero gracias por estar conmigo.

Me inclino sobre él y dejo que con su débil mano libe recorra mi torso hasta llegar a mi rostro, está intentando mirar con sus manos lo que sus ojos no pueden.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo-le aseguro mientras beso sus dígitos, que han llegado a mis labios.

Poco a poco regresa su mano a su cuerpo y la posa sobre su estómago, pero mantiene el agarre alrededor de mi muñeca. Forma una débil sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios y yo sollozo, no sé si puedo llorar, pero en este momento siento que tengo esa capacidad.

Finalmente deja de respirar y las voces se hacen más fuertes, acompañadas por pasos. Bertholdt murió sosteniendo mi muñeca.

Los paramédicos llegaron un rato después pero ya no había nada que hacer por él. La persona que lo había asesinado al parecer era un asaltante conocido en aquel lugar, pues habíamos llegado a una de las zonas peligrosas de la ciudad. Su muerte sólo se convirtió en una noticia en un periódico y en un caso archivado para la policía de aquella playa. Al enterarse del asesinato de su hijo sus padres se mostraron conmocionados, pero no fue ni de cerca la reacción que cualquiera hubiera esperado de unas personas que pierden a su único primogénito. Hubo lágrimas, incluso pequeñas muestras de culpa y arrepentimiento por nunca haber estado con él, pero sólo eso. Ellos volvieron a su ciudad y llevaron el cuerpo consigo, dieron sepultura y hubo una gran cantidad de personas que Berth jamás había conocido, sólo sus amigos y algunas de las personas de la servidumbre parecían sentir realmente su pérdida.

Sus padres se divorciaron finalmente y fueron el escándalo de la sociedad cuando todos sus secretos salieron a la luz, agradezco mucho que mi moreno no haya estado ahí para presenciar el remolino de problemas en que se vieron envueltos. Finalmente, su mansión fue vendida y cada quien siguió con su vida. Su padre se casó con una mujer que tenía tres hijos y parecía llevar muy buena vida con ella, y era con esos niños lo que nunca fue para Berth. Su madre también volvió a contraer nupcias y se había mudado a otro país, donde continuaba llevando una vida cómoda gracias al multimillonario esposo que tenía, después de todo ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar las comodidades que el dinero siempre le había brindado.

¿Qué hago yo ahora?

Luego de pasar muchos meses solo y de volver a recorrer el mundo en busca de un lugar donde pudiera sufrir mi pena hasta el final de mis días, una mañana me desperté junto a un moreno de ojos casi verdes.

Berth regresó a mí.

Aquel día me sorprendí mucho, pero él no parecía extrañado de estar acostado a mi lado. Me explicó que simplemente había aparecido ahí, igual que yo si la menor idea de por qué. Sentí que podía volver a morir de la felicidad, pero antes de abalanzarme sobre él y besar esos labios que había añorado por años le expliqué quién era yo. Que mi nombre es Reiner Braun, que tengo muchísimo tiempo muerto y que estuve con él los últimos dos años de su vida.

En fin, le conté todo lo que hice en el tiempo que estuve a su lado y él me escuchó atentamente. Me hizo algunas preguntas que yo contesté lo mejor que pude, y terminé contándole todo lo que sentía por él. Pero más grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me correspondió. Me explicó que sabía un poco como era mi apariencia, pues en contadas veces pudo verme fugazmente y que no le importaba nada él me había tomado cariño desde que estaba vivo, pues yo fui el único que realmente sabía lo que pasaba y que nunca lo abandono. Después de esas confesiones y de algún tiempo juntos por fin pude besar sus labios, eran mejores de lo que pude pensar jamás.

Convivimos durante mucho tiempo y nos dimos cuenta de que él no puede permanecer lejos de mí ¿por qué? Resulta que muchas veces los fantasmas se quedan anclados a algún lugar, cosa o persona que haya sido importante o significativo para ellos durante sus vidas. Pero yo desconocía que se puede quedar anclado incluso a otro fantasma. Al haber sido yo un huérfano que nunca sintió que pertenecía a ningún lugar supongo que no había lugar en el que pudiera permanecer luego de muerto, pero Bertholt quedó prendado de mí pues me dijo que, aunque nunca me pudo ver durante un largo tiempo, siempre fui yo quien le ayudaba a seguir. Así que me convertí en lo más importante para él, y por eso, lejos de quedarse en la que fue su casa o en el lugar de su muerte, su espíritu me buscó hasta que al parecer pudo materializarse para estar conmigo.

Si por alguna razón él se alejara más de lo debido de mí desaparecería y no sabemos si podría volver o si su existencia fantasmal cesaría, pero por cualquier cosa no dejo que se aparte de mí por mucho tiempo, pues ya lo perdí por unos meses, y no quiero volver a sentir su ausencia.

Y así es como estamos aquí, recorremos el mundo y por estaciones nos quedamos en algún lugar que a él le guste. Sigue siendo ese chico tímido del que me enamoré cuando lo conocí, pero ya no hay en él ninguna sombra de tristeza, sus sonrisas son genuinas y parece más feliz que cuando estaba vivo. De vez en cuando buscamos a sus padres y nos aseguramos de que estén bien, aunque ellos ya no le recuerdan mucho pues han pasado varios años desde su muerte. Sin embargo, él no les guarda rencor ni odia ver que ambos sean felices, pues entiende que tal vez si no hubiera tenido tantos problemas nunca hubiera terminado aquí conmigo. Y yo también les agradezco por haberme entregado a este moreno que hace mi existencia tan alegre.

He entendido algo de todo el tiempo que llevo junto a Bertholdt. Yo soy la razón de su existencia, y él es la razón de la mía. Nos complementamos y mantenemos al otro en este mundo, no podríamos vivir sin estar juntos, y no sólo porque nuestras energías sean dependientes, sino porque él me ama, igual que yo le amo, y sabe que siempre será así.

Nunca hubiera pensado que me sentiría tan vivo estando muerto. Que en esos ojos escribiría mi historia.


End file.
